Modern communication networks enable people to communicate with each other by sharing video or static imagery. Real-time video conferencing is one example of this form of communication. The proliferation of mobile devices containing cameras, such as smart phones and tablet computers, enable users to capture and share video or static imagery with other users from virtually any location.